


Project Champagne

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris + Zach + chilled champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Champagne

Zach shrieked as the chilled champagne hit his stomach and flinched instinctively away; Chris broke out into a giggling fit that caused him to accidentally spill more on him. It looked like mission "I want to taste champagne from your bellybutton" was doomed from the start but, considering how long it had taken him to get Zach to agree with this (who had first complained about how dissipative it was, and then that they'd probably not only have to change sheets, but mattresses as well when they were done), Chris was not ready to give up yet.

"It's cold," Zach complained, trying to sound dignified after his very girly first protest.

"Do you want me to warm it up in the microwave?", Chris replied and raised one eyebrow. "I can arrange that. Or you could, you know, take a bath. I think that's what people do when they want to be covered in warm liquid. I know it sounds progressive, but I heard it's not as scandalous as it appears at first glance."

Zach threw him a dark look. "Aren't you supposed to suck up to me to keep me in a good mood? I'm doing you a favour here, you know."

Conceding the point, Chris didn't waste any time and bent over his boyfriend to take his hard cock into his mouth. Not having expected that, Zach gave a surprised gasp-moan and buckled his hips; Chris put his free hand that wasn't holding the champagne flute on his stomach to keep him from pushing upwards and choking him. He hummed happily when Zach moaned again and took him in a little deeper, sucking enthusiastically all the while.

Then, when Zach had just relaxed and closed his eyes, he pulled away and spilled the rest of the champagne in the flute over him.

Zach shrieked again, and Chris dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"That's not how it's supposed to happen!", Zach protested, throwing him a half-glare. "It's supposed to be more romantic and less funny."

"I could light a few candles, if you feel better then," Chris suggested, dropped the flute somewhere on the bed and bent over Zach to lick his champagne-wet stomach. Zach drew a surprised breath and suddenly kept very still; Chris hummed and quickly licked the rest of the champagne off, keeping the bellybutton for last. When he was finished, he sucked at one part of especially soft skin for a bit before pulling away to gather the flute again and get more champagne.

"This is so extravagant," Zach commented, voice only a little shaky, while watching Chris fill the flute again.

"The correct word is 'bounteous'," Chris corrected and slid closer. Keeping the flute poised over Zach's stomach, he looked up at him and winked. "Ready to give another manly yell of surprise?"

Zach only glared and, keeping their eyes locked, Chris let another wave of champagne spill over him. This time, Zach managed to keep his composure, apart from drawing a surprised breath, and Chris gave him an appreciative grin before bending over him again to lick the champagne off his wet skin.

When the mood got too serious, Zach spoke up again, voice clearly shaky now. "Sometimes, you really make me want to bite you."

"Good." Chris looked up at him from where he was currently mouthing the skin just below his bellybutton, mere millimetres away from his cock. He couldn't wait for the moment when Zach _would_ bite him, when he lost all his composure.

Not pulling away, he spilled another wave of champagne over him, drenching his chin in the chilled liquid, and when he sucked it out of his bellybutton this time, Zach gave a small moan. The playful mood was gone; Zach was watching him with parted lips, panting, and Chris was having a hard time of preventing himself from grinding into the bed to get some relief.

"Come here," Zach ordered suddenly, and after one last lick, Chris pulled away and crawled up to kiss him, share the taste. Zach seemed to like it; he sucked it off his tongue before pushing into his mouth to seek more of it. Sometime in the process, Chris had rolled onto his back with Zach on top of him, but he didn't mind, especially not when Zach pulled away and told him lowly that it was his turn. Still, he was a little surprised when Zach got the flute from somewhere, filled it with champagne and spilled it over his stomach and chest; he gasped. Zach smirked, murmured "Payback", and bent over him to lick it off. Suddenly Chris knew again why he'd been so adamant to try this; Zach was sexy as hell when bent over him like that, licking him all over with his agile tongue, throwing dark glances up at him from time to time. And then the difference of cool liquid and hot tongue, the way Zach was not merely licking but following the taste down his rips, around his waist and into his bellybutton… Zach was right, it was disspative, but it was also _so good_. And hell, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it—new bedding and mattress included.

So lost in the sensation, Chris hadn't been paying attention to what Zach's hands were doing, and thus when suddenly a splash of cool liquid spilled over him, he flinched and shrieked, and Zach broke out into a fit of giggles. But instead of glaring at him, Chris grinned happily, then lolled like a porno model, suggestive wink included, and said "More?"

Zach's eyes narrowed and he reached for the bottle of champagne, but instead of filling the flute, he just emptied the whole bottle—or what was left of it—all over Chris, who shrieked and giggled, then giggled some more when Zach threw himself on him with vigour. They were slippery and wet and the cold, wet bedding under him wasn't exactly comfortable, but Chris didn't care because Zach had simultaneously pushed his tongue into his mouth and thrust his cock against his (he had the enviable ability to multi-task, unlike Chris). They both moaned and reached between them at the same time; Chris was quicker and took hold of both their cocks, slippery with precome and champagne, and started to pump them. Zach gasped into his mouth and swiped his hand upwards, over Chris' champagne-chilled chest to his hard nipples; Chris groaned. His hips twitched involuntarily, and Zach returned with a thrust of his own, and soon they were both pushing into Chris' hand, groaning, gasping each other's name. The chill of the champagne was long gone, but when Zach came, Chris' name muffled in his shoulder as he sunk his teeth in it, and his come shot onto their stomachs and chests, it still felt hotter than normal, and Chris whined, chills of pleasure running down his spine, and pushed two more times before he came as well.

Ten minutes later they got into a small wrestling match as Chris tried to roll out of the uncomfortable, wet patch of champagne and Zach wouldn't let him, claiming that was exactly what he had wanted while Chris was too busy laughing at his mock-earnest, high and mighty expression to try in earnest. In the end, Zach sighed good-naturedly, sneaked his arms around Chris' waist and rolled them away, mumbling something about damsels in distress and him having to save said damsels every time, whatever would those damsels do without him?

"Yeah, whatever would I do?", Chris sighed and snuggled into him, ignoring the wet, not exactly pleasant come between them.


End file.
